Alien Races
There are numerous sapient alien races that share the Jumpweb with humanity. Aliens of the Known Worlds Ascorbites These insectoid sentients are one of the most persecuted of all aliens. They are fearsome to look upon and unnerving to behold, they are blood-drinkers and often look down upon humanity as dominating flesh-bags. They have mythologies that concerning dark beings now disappeared. Etyri These Avian sentients are known for their racial dimorphism. Capable of flight and adhering to a death-invoking religion they are still one of the few alien races to have any privilege. Gannok These simian sentients are known for their mechanical aptitude, their pungent stench and most importantly their propensity towards practical (sometimes dangerous) jokes. Their small stature and mechanical aptitude lends them often to jobs on starships. Hironem These reptilian sentients are remarkable in that their culture seems to have descended almost directly from Vau culture. It has been speculated that they were once under the patronage of renegade Vau mandarins. Oro'ym These aquarian sentients were long considered a myth by humanity and has recently been rediscovered by humanity. It is evident that in their prehistory they were a star-faring race and perhaps had connections to the Anunnaki. How they dwindled down to their present state is a mystery. Shantor These ungulate (horse-like) aliens were the first alien sentients to be encountered by humanity. Since then they have been subjugated into living on reserves. Ur-Obun The Ur-Obun are one of the races know as the Children of the Ur. Having a close connection with the Anunnaki they called the "Venkalli" or Lightbringers whom they revered as gods. They have developed a pacifist and philosophical society. One of the only humanoid races ever discovered, they suffer the least prejudice of all alien races. Ur-Ukar The other race recognised as Children of the Ur. They hold a close relationship to the Anunnaki known as the Kadani, whom they revere as gods. Displaced from the Obun homeworld after the war in the heavens the Ukari are tribalistic and clannish and have become accustomed to living underground or in the dark. Vorox At an average of 12 feet tall, covered in shaggy fur, a lupin shaped head and four muscular arms ending in highly venomous claws it's no wonder that Vorox are considered the most ferocious sentient in the Known Worlds. However the church recognises them as having a soul closest to that of humanity. The distinction lies between the feral Vorox and those who have been civilised. Aliens of Vauspace Fah Selani Gwindor G'nesh Insectoid race of gardeners under the protection of the Vau Hegemony. Native to Apshai. Lun'grar Manshogo Ool Shrr'mu Sobolzitzin Vau This technologically superior alien empire has so far-proved little threat — as long as humans stay on their side of the border. The few times Vau ambassadors have parleyed with humans, trouble has resulted, although in forms hard to trace back to the Vau. For instance, the Vau “gifted” humanity with the jumpcoordinates to reach a previously lost world called Pandemonium. This world in turn revealed coordinates to another lost world called Iver. A cold war for the spoils of these new worlds began; the Vau’s present has proven most troublesome. If the Vau were to expand into Human Space, no one is sure if they could be halted, for their tech is impressive. Human’s stole their own knowledge about energy shields and blasters from early Vau encounters. It is theorized that the Vau know far more about these fields than has been revealed. Velek Zzum Aliens beyond the Known Worlds Aluuni These cetacean sentients live almost exclusively on their homeplanet Eridol, they are not as technologically savvy as many other sentients choosing instead the convenient simplicity provided in their underwater lifestyle. Ishkin Nearly rat-like marsupial sentients, they are cunning, excellent at stealth and have amazing camouflage capabilities. Hailing from Vuldrok space they are not always welcomed into its society as some view them with suspicious. This is often justified as their attitudes on property seem to be somewhat fluidic. Ming One of the most enigmatic sentients in existence, the Ming are a crystalline life-form that seem to have no sense of linear time as we do instead seeing all points in time in the one. Communicating with the Ming is often nearly impossible if not painfully confusing. Muazi A colony intelligence of fungal life-forms and highly telepathic. These residents of Sky Tear commit a psychological terrorism on any intelligences they encounter on the planet. Responsible for the madness induced by being on Sky Tear the Muazi are also valued by barbarian cults for the telepathic gifts they often give to those who partake of their flesh. Nizdharim These are squid-like sentients that are the ancient enemies of the Oro'ym. Their original homeworld is lost to time, they are found in the oceans of Madoc and Hargard. Z'go These sentients are composed of pure energy and are vulnerable to the high gravity of planetary bodies. They are reclusive and tend to reside almost entirely in the asteroid belt on the Sargasso system. Zhis'histsu These six-legged reptilian sentients are the ancient enemy of the Etyri. They are almost entirely blind and were once thought extinct. Others Annunaki Symbiots Category:Aliens